The Beast and the Harlot
by bLoOdY9o1
Summary: AU: Being a harlot ever since little, to help his failure of a father keep the house, Sena has only known the 'love' of his clients. It's not a shocker that he's a little iffy on love. Full summary inside, rated M. Loosely based off of 'B and the B'.
1. Dear Diary, I Am A Whore

_The Beast and the Harlot_

**Sum:**

AU: Being a harlot ever since little, to help his failure of a father keep the house, Sena has only known the 'love' of his clients. Only have one or two 'real' friends, and getting constantly bullied, it's not a shocker that he's a little iffy on the whole concept of love. However, when a mysterious stranger comes to the city, and get's all the other Harlot girls motivated, Sena want's to know who this Cursed One is. Will they ever meet? Can they show each other what true love really is? Who knows... Rated M.

**Rated:**

M

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anybody from ES21©

Or the story theme 'Beauty and the Beast'

**Beta'd?**

No

**Notes:**

Read if you want to.

Review if you wish.

I will accept flames for I like to know what I'm doing wrong,

But none of that; !!!0MG THT WZ S0 DUMB!!! UR STUP1D!!

^^ Thank you ^^

**Chapter Name:**

_Dear Dairy, I'm a Whore_

_

* * *

_

_To whomever,_

_ It has been nothing but a living hell for me, and I'm not over exaggerating. Ever since my mother, may her soul rest in peace, died of a horrible, but painless, illness my father has been a tad bit crazy. And I'm not talking about Insane Asylum, I mean 'Coo-Coo for Cocoa Puffs' crazy. Ok, I may take that back, he might be I.A. crazy. He's has been going on and on about creating a machine that will one day bring back my mother, and that's just impossible, once your dead, you're dead._

_ Unless, of course, you believe in that whole reincarnation thing were you are reborn into this world again. But you know what the sad part is? People believe him. I guess I should write down, "believe him" instead, they don't really, who would? They, the sick people, like to rile him up, getting him hyped up, thinking that maybe they'll just buy one of his many inventions he's made in the basement. And then they start to laugh at him, calling him names, then he runs home to me._

_ I sometimes pity that man, but sometimes I feel its good he's getting all that rejection, if not I'm sure he'd be a little more crazy then he is now. But, I mostly don't pity him because he is the reason why I am what I am today. And that, to whomever is reading this, is a two faced monster. One, is naturally, the normal me, everyday clumsy me. The other, is an ugly, scarred whore._

_ And yes, I did write whore. I mean it too; I am really an ugly whore…or harlot as we say here in my home city. I am better known as TwentyOne (21), the reasoning behind my name is very boring. Not fan-fucking-tactic like the other harlots; like Comet. She was nicknamed Comet for her star tattoos, they move when she moves, and also her hair is dyed a gorgeous dark blue with lighter blue star-like spots, so it's like shooting stars in the beautiful night sky. It's so mesmerizing to watch. Her real name is Suzan; and she is one of my best friends in the harlot world and in the real world._

_ But, I am called TwentyOne on account that's the day when my mother died, the day I became a harlot, and that's my birthday._

_ I started the harlot shindig when my mother died, I've wrote this before numerous times, but when she died I was ten. That may be sick, wrong, twisted to some people, but it's when I started. Am I proud? Fuck no. I am anything but. I am not proud that I can make my partner, whomever it might be that night, orgasm at least three to four times in less than two hours, maybe even less than that. I am not proud over the fact that I can make some of the cities 'pimps' look like an armature. I'd rather be bullied. Which, I am, everyday, so I will take that back. I'd rather just be bullied. Actually, it's rather ironic that some of those bullies at school, who beat me, scream my name at night begging me for more._

_ I think its sick, sorry quick confession to make here. But I think it's sick that I have a crush on one of those bullies, who beat me to blood at day but scream my name in the bliss of night. He's the blonde one of 'The Three Brothers', as me and my girls call the trio; he has a handsome figure and face, cute cross-like scar on his cheek. But I think the reason why I have a crush on him is because…he's the most gentle of all my clients. He's the most caring, sweet, sensitive. And just over all, most special._

_ Yuck, I've had enough of writing about this, plus my hand is getting sore. This whole Journal thing is a weird idea, but I guess it is helping me to a degree. It is actually kind of nice to have this off my chest; I'll have to thank Big Mama whenever I see her again. Well I have to go; my harlots were all excited over who was in the City today so I can tell this is going to be a long and busy night… _

_~Sena (21)_

Slamming his book shut, tossing the pencil toward his desk, leaping off the bed and hiding it under his floorboard, Sena thought it was kind of childish to have to hide his belongings. But he had to be careful, he didn't know why he had to, he just felt like he had to. Anybody could sneak into his room and snoop around, so he might as well keep his most valuable possessions safe right? Not that this book was of any value besides maybe a few blackmail material items here and there.

Sena sighed and walked toward his vanity mirror, running a hand through his hair; he stopped part way to the mirror and looked down at his hand in disgust. Gross, his hair was a little greasy. Normally he wouldn't be this high strung about his hair, or in fact his looks, but tonight he knew he'd get in trouble by his girls if he had even a hair out of place. Something about someone new coming to the City, or something like that. Huffing out some of his spare air in his lungs, chocolate brown eyes scanned his room to find a towel.

He really needed to do some laundry, he confirmed, as he picked up a towel from the floor underneath another layer or two of other junk. He smelled it, and yea, it was good enough for now. He then tip toed to the bathroom just a few doors away from his own room, he made the mistake of setting a foot on the wrong spot and it made a loud creak. He quickly dashed to the bathroom now, not caring if he made noise now, locking it shut when he heard his father yelling for him to shut the fuck up.

Once the brown haired boy had finished doing his business in the bathroom, and that was more then just taking a load off. It was like this; he relieved himself, took a shower, shaved, dried off, brushed both hair and teeth, clipped some nails and washed his face with special soap. He now claimed a few bottles from the drawers, throwing his towel in the hamper a while ago and now ran across the hall, stark naked, back to his room. He didn't want another wet towel in his room, is his excuse.

Inside the comfort of his messy room he glanced at one of the clocks inside, this one just happened to be a Hello Kitty one he had gotten from one of his harlot girls for his birthday a few years back. It told him loud and clear he had about five hours to get ready for the night ahead, Sena sighed in annoyance but still cracked his knuckles to get ready, he didn't want to get told off at by a bunch of girls anyway, for not looking 'sexy enough' for this new citizen or what not. But he'll never be sexy anyway, he was an ugly whore, as he said in his Journal…curse his lack of self confidence, or just plain confidence at all.

---

Just as he thought, he didn't come out to be the drop dead sexy as he had set out to try for; instead all he got was his mostly everyday look but just a little tamer and more stylish. His hair liked to defy the laws of gravity and physics sticking out in every which way that it can go, he had somehow flat ironed it, making it go at least to his shoulders. Pinned it down with a few bobby pins, used hair spray to try and keep it down. It was still sticking out in odd angles, but in a more cool way and not 'I just got out of bed, and I don't give a flying fuck what I look like right now' way.

Growling in frustration he gave up on his hair, he shouldn't have even tried, but he had to admit, he did look a little cute right now. Shaking his head Sena knew he shouldn't be thinking these things, he shoved himself away from the vanity and began to search his room for some clothes for tonight. It was between either going for the 'down to earth' or 'leather and lace' look, personally Sena really liked the 'down to earth', but others thought he looked really sexy in his 'leather and lace' outfit. Maybe he could make a compromise of the two?

His eyes glanced at the nearest clock, this time a regular digital one near his bed with that nasty alarm that woke him for school, it told him he had another four hours or so to get ready. With a sigh he pulled out both of his outfits and began to try and make a mixture of the two.

---

He gave up again; he couldn't find a really good match for both of those pretty outfits, so instead he just took the earth toned halter top, the cute jean booty shorts and just put on the black fishnet stockings and gloves along with wearing his leather jacket and hooker boots. Sena knew he didn't look that good, but at least he was somewhat his own self. For his make up he just put on Chap Stick, just a light coating of mascara and eyeliner and just a tinge of blush and foundation. He smiled into the mirror and blanched, he didn't want to work tonight. Oh well, he had to get money for the bills…

He looked at the Hello Kitty clock and almost screamed, he was supposed to have met Comet outside two minutes ago! He rushed out of his room as quietly as possible; he could hear his father working aggressively down in the basement. All the cursing and clanking meant that he was beating up the nearest possible object from another reject, hopefully he wouldn't come up.

Once out the door he let out a breath he didn't know he had held, and waved at someone across the street. Inside a cute little old pick up truck was Comet; she was motioning for him to come on, as they were little late thanks to him. He ran toward her and once he opened the door he apologized excessively, and the girl just rolled her eyes and started the engine and they zoomed off. "So what took ya so long TwentyOne?" she asked her best friend, "Ya knew I was a'comin' over." Sena sighed and explained that he couldn't find the right outfit and that his hair was being a bitch again. Comet laughed and shook her head after the whole story was told, "Then explain to me this, why ain't ya just go with the whole 'leather an' lace' thang? Why compromise?" she asked as they pulled up to a red light, only a couple more blocks before they'd reach their corners.

Sena was waving at some of his other harlot friends when she asked this question, and then he twitched at this question, but still continued to wave hellos at the harlots. "W-well…" Sena began stuttering like he always did, and ignoring the wolf whistles the girls gave him. "I-I just wanted to just be m-me, and really, 'leather and lace' isn't r-really me…you know?" he asked his friend, looking at her, and began to look out the window once again, cringing at the old men; he just knew that some old fart was going to come get him tonight.

Comet sighed at her friend, he was too innocent. Not in the pure, you're a Virgin Mary way obviously, but as in personality wise. He was anything but a virgin, but he was still so prude. He blushes at the very mention of sex or anything related, and he's so naïve…he's like a little kid and not a senior in High School…or a harlot. She looked over at him, he was too innocent, and he looked like an angel just sitting there right now. The way the lighting hit him, and that cute little pout on his lips. He was just so refreshing compared to some of the other harlots…maybe that's why he's so popular. Comet, looked back at the road, and started to space out as she began to drive again, the light turning green.

"Comet-?" Sena asked her, she started to drive but a little shakily, he couldn't drive on account of his paranoia with everything and everyone. But Comet was a good driver; she wouldn't let anything happen to the both of them. So he pinched her, and got prepared for the worst to be aimed at him, thoughts of her being so surprised by his pinch that she'd swerve and hit someone and something, she'd beat him up, or maybe she'll run over a pedestrian. Anything at all, he was really pessimistic no matter what others thought, sure he was optimistic too, but he always thinks of the worst to come out of a situation before the good.

He didn't hear any screaming or feel any punches. He opened his eyes, surprised that he had closed them; he didn't know they were closed. Sena looked up at Comet and she was smiling at him, and then he looked out the window. '_Oh!_' Sena thought, they where at their corner. He smiled turned toward Comet, "Suzan?" he asked, Comet's eyes widen, "Oh…sorry Comet…who is this new person that's got the other harlot's all-um-spontaneous?" he didn't expect her to laugh at him,

"Sp-spont-taneous?!" she laughed and stuttered at the same time, "Oh boy Sena, yer too funny. That's an odd word to sa' for that sentence," she patted his shoulder and giggled a little at Sena's pouting face,

"Well sorry, I couldn't think of another word…well? Can you tell me?" he asked her, "I want to know what to look for…" he mumbled the last part, so Comet had to strain her ears to hear him. She just rolled her eyes at him,

But she nodded and cleared her throat; she still wanted to laugh but knew she'd be on TwentyOne's hit list if she laughed anymore. Though he looked like he couldn't hold a grudge, he could, last time she was on his hit list, he wouldn't talk to her for a month or so. "Well my lil' grasshoppa, the other harlots are all 'spontaneous'," she ignored the yell of 'hey!' from her friend and continued, "For this new bloke in town 'cause not only is he rich and mysterious-like, which a lot of gal's like fer some reason, he's also famous-"

"Famous?"

"Don't interrupt moi,"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." She shook her head and started up again, "Yes'sir he is a famous bloke lil' grasshoppa, but not in a good way. 'Tis rumored that he is a'cursed," she stopped there, and Sena gave her a questioning look, "What? That's all I know, the harlots and me have been tryin' to find out why they say he's a'cursed, or whateva, but we're a'having a hard time a'findin' this blokes information." She sighed, "Justa look fer blonde hair." And with that Comet turned off her truck, locked her door and walked to her corner, she was grabbed on the spot and Sena could only watch her back as she was dragged off to a love hotel.

He sighed, "Well…that was…a little helpful." He muttered to himself and got out of the truck as well, locking the door. He walked over the corner and leaned against one of the many poles, he was not in the mood to strut or pose they'll just have to make him pose and what not in the bedroom, or car, or alley…where ever. His face was crunched up a little, he was thinking about the new guy, '_Cursed huh?_' he thought,

---

Hadn't even been ten minutes before some car came up to him, they rolled down their window and Sena just lazily looked over and inside the car. His chocolate eyes widen when he saw who was driving it, "Oh!" he said, almost in a scared manner, and walked over to the car and leaned into it slightly, "A-ah good evening, Big Mama-san." He greeted her, this women was like a big sister he never had. The women just sighed and shook her head, "O-oh! I mean Mamori-neechan…sorry." He muttered to her, "T-thanks for the Journal by the way." He thanked, she just smiled that brilliant smile of hers and was about to talk when another car honked their horn at them.

"Mamori-neechan, I think I have a r-real customer." He said to her with an apologetic look, "Can we talk later?" he asked her, she just sighed and nodded, telling him that she'd call him later at his house and drove off. Sena sighed, he loved Mamori, he really did, but he couldn't let her stop him from doing this, he had to pay the bills. He glanced over at the car, actually a limbo, with an eyebrow raised. Who was this? Sena didn't even get a chance to breathe before the limbo pulled over and the door swung open, a hand grabbed him by the arm and yanked him inside.

He squeaked as he was pulled inside, and groaned in pain as he landed on the floor. Then Sena heard a rough, deep voice chuckle at him, he shivered and thought, '_Ah shit no…not him._' But what came out of his mouth was a nervous giggle, "Ahaha, Agon-san, I-I keep t-telling you to j-just tell me t-t-to get in." Sena rubbed his butt, cursing that he felt a bruise; he got up from the floor and sat across from his client. Agon had just shrugged his broad shoulders and yelled at his limbo driver to drive aimlessly in till he yelled for him to stop.

Sena always felt a pang of pity for the chauffeur, he was Agon's brother but the dread-locked man always was bossing his **older** brother around. The man's brother nodded and rolled up the window, he then leaned forward a bit from the limbo moving but got back to sitting up straight. It didn't last too long as Agon reached over and pulled Sena over into his lap, smashing their lips together. '_Never one to waste time huh Agon?_' he thought,

A tongue began to lap at his lips, it still felt funny even after all this time, but it was just Agon's way of saying '_sorry for making your lips bleed_', or that's what Sena liked to think. He opened his mouth and the other mans tongue wasted no time, again, in roaming around inside the wet cavern, he bit Twenty One's tongue, making it bleed as well, and then harshly began to suck on the wet muscle. Blood always made him erect, or get his adrenalin go at its peak, so did causing pain, making others scream, bondage, you name it. Agon is his worst client, but he pays him with a very generous amount of money, so it was all worth it.

A large hand roamed up his skinny, hairless, leg. And when it reached the hem of his booty shorts he began to tug them down, dry humping the younger boy already. Sena moaned in mixed pleasure and pain, and tore away from Agon's lips and began to outline his muscular neck with his damaged tongue, which did it. The older man tore his hands away from just gently pulling down his shorts to tearing them off, he wanted it bad, now. "TwentyOne…" he huskily whispered, and took one of Sena's hands and placed it on his clothed manhood, then he reached over and grabbed the smaller man's. Sena, now half naked, breath hitched in pleasure, and began to tear away some of Agon's clothing.

Just because he hated his job, didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it. Why do all of these jobs at all, if he couldn't just blank them out of his mind, he'll let them do whatever to him as long as they give him some pleasure too. A fair trade, he thought. Sena moaned again as Agon's talented hands began to do their magic, and this just edged the older man to go on.

---

Agon had kicked him out of the car, literally. Once he was done giving the older man a blow job, earlier Agon had given him one, and the man just threw him out. Bye-bye Sena, see ya later alligator! And _vrooo-ooom_.

Huge chocolate eyes stared wide eyed at the road, thinking, '_What the fuck?_' he looked to his left and then to his right, and a snarl-like sound came from his throat. '_The hell am I?!_' he thought with venom, he looked at his body, his clothing all a disarray and so was the cash that Agon had thrown at him.

Sighing he got himself on his knee's and tucked his legs underneath his buttocks and began to pick up his clothing and the money. He was slightly less angry then when he was a second ago but, he was still seething. Just because he was a grotesque, despicable, corrupt, low-down, ghastly, raunchy, trashy, unworthy, bimbo, nympho, and a panhandler street-walking tramp! Does not mean that he could walk all over him!

Sena could feel the tears begin to well up behind his eyes, but he shook his head and curled up into a small ball on the eerie street. After a couple of minutes trying not to have a mental break down, the small boy sat up and sniffed. He looked around again hoping to see some sort of life somewhere, he sighed when he saw none. So he stood up shakily, his legs still just slightly sore from previous activities. And looked down at himself with disgust,

His clothes were all dirty, dried blood and cum were all over him and the dirt didn't make it any prettier to look at either. He wanted to start crying, but he stopped himself and just stuck his money into his, very much lacerated booty shorts, and slowly limped to the right where he last saw Agon's limo go. Hopefully they were going toward the city.

It was a while before he saw some sort of light, it was faint, and it looked like it shouldn't even be there. It was so out of place, at least to him it did. It had an, not an eerie glow, but an unearthly…almost like a safe haven feeling. But at the same time it gave off a sinister aurora. It confused the little boy to the point he found he might have a migraine, but just as he figured he might as well try and forget to find the correct word for the odd light, he found himself in front of gates. And what was beyond them, was a magnificent mansion,

'_No._' Sena thought, '_This place is more like a Victorian horror castle._'

* * *

Sooo-ooo? What do you think? Even though I said that 'To Have Loved..." was my first ES21, I think this would be it actually. Made this chapter waaay before that poem. I hope you all like it, but sadly this is going to be one of those stories were it will probably get updated monthly. I want my chapters to be a certain way before I upload them, and a certain length.

And for the rating of M, that'll be for later chapter, I put it up now so I didn't have to bother with it later. Haha, yes I am a lazy muther fucker. But I'm proud to be one, kind of. :D

So anyways, I will come up with a better summary at some point, I am not good with summaries, as are most Authors. And this story will probably be updated again sometime next week, since I've been working on the second chapter for almost as long as I have the first. The first and second chapter of this story were suppose to be one whole thing, but then I decided it was too long for one chapter, and sliced and diced it.

Ah, enough with my ramblings. The next story that I will update will be for Scream for Sanity, so look forward to that fans! Loves ya all,

**::bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1::**


	2. How We Met, Soul to Soul

_The Beast and the Harlot_

**Sum:**

AU:

**Rated:**

T

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anybody from ES21©

Or the story theme 'Beauty and the Beast'

**Beta'd?**

No

**Notes:**

Read if you want to.

Review if you wish.

I will accept flames for I like to know what I'm doing wrong,

But none of that; !!!0MG THT WZ S0 DUMB!!! UR STUP1D!!

^^ Thank you ^^

**READ ME PLEASE**

Okay, I am deticating this chapter to a certain fan of mine! Because of this person, I was able to write the rest of this chapter.

!!!!!DOMO ARIGATO PHOTO SHY HXS 2.0!!!!!

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**Chapter Name:**

_How We Met, Soul to Soul_

He didn't know how long he had been staring up at the gates, passed the gates and toward the 'Victorian horror castle', as he had so plainly thought of. But it was just so beautifully horrific to not look at, sure it gave him the chills but it was still an awe-striking sight. He finally snapped out of his daze when he felt a breeze hit him, Sena shivered. That's when the small boy remembered that he was here on a mission; he was supposed to stay here for the night or so.

Wrapping his hands on his arms and giving them a quick rub, he didn't want to have goose bumps on his arms, and took in a deep breath for courage. He peeked to the left and right of the main gates only to see a huge, maybe about a ten foot tall brick fence, how had he not see that before? Shrugging his shoulders, Sena looked at the ominous gates again.

They were dark, slightly rusty, but not to a point were you had to clean them or else the gates would stop working. Pointed edges at both the top and the bottom of the poles, and to the sides were these really creepy gargoyle's that seem to be watching his every move. He touched the gate just gingerly, just to see if it would do something to him at first, but he didn't expect it for it just swing open. Not in a '**Boom!** I just kicked down your door! Ha-ha!' kind of way but in that 'creepy horror movie, opening slowly' way. But it was nice enough to not add that creaking noise, if it did that Sena would have had a heart attack.

Moving a hand to his mouth, fingers bent, he walked hesitantly into the threshold. Looking to his right and left again once he was inside the gates he saw a large courtyard, '_Well duh Sena! What did you think was going to be outside a mansion, or Victorian horror castle? Carcasses everywhere, a battle ground, holes in the ground? Geeze…you can be such an idiot sometimes._' Sena laughed lightly at his own thought, he did have to stop being so pessimistic sometimes. Gathering up more courage he walked farther into the courtyard, and just happen to looked back, the gate had closed. Ok, so maybe he would have liked that creaking noise…

The beating of his heart began to go into overdrive, his hand that was on his mouth went to his chest, trying to clam himself down. Sena looked back to the Victorian horror castle, and then around the courtyard again. It was really beautiful, it was dying, but it somehow was still keeping up with its spunk. The flowers were mostly roses, which were Sena's favorite flower, cliché or not, he loved their smell, their meaning behind them, just everything about them. And the walkway he was walking on was very gorgeous; the way the rocks were placed to make those swirls were fantastic!

'_Ugh, come on Sena…just get to the door ok? I'm getting tired of getting frostbite._' Nodding to himself, his thought made sense, he was shivering here but hadn't been paying attention since he was too busy looking around the dying garden, he stepped lightly toward the porch area, which needed to be dusted. '_Wow, the person who lives here is such a clean-freak…would it kill 'em to try and keep it a little tidy? Just 'cause you live in the middle of freakin' nowhere doesn't mean you should let all this happen to your house._' Hm, this is strange; his thoughts seem to remind him of Comet, weird. But 'Comet' had a point.

His breath was taken away again when he stared at the doors; they were very beautiful, in the same theme as the rest of the Victorian horror castle. The dark, paint chipped doors with creepy designs. It was so a gothic dream house, a lot kids at his school would like this place. Too bad he wasn't one of them. Sena wanted to have a heart attack when he saw the bone door knobs and knocker. But despite his mind yelling at him to do the Flight part of the Fight or Flight, he grabbed the bone knocker and tapped three times.

As you might have guessed, hopefully, someone answered. A nice plump looking man, he had beady little dark eyes and nice coarse brown hair that was spiked at the very top, that reminded Sena of a thorn, or maybe an antenna. The plump man looked, shocked, at Sena, as if maybe he grew another head or two. Said boy could only look up at the plump man in question, why wasn't he speaking?

"Uh-um-hello!" Sena bowed in greeting, "I-I'm sorry for waking you at th-this hour, but, but I was h-hoping that, if I-I may, spend the night he-here." Straightening himself out, the boy looked at the plump man again, he was still in shock apparently, and he was just looking at Sena with his mouth ajar.

Titling his head at the older mans posture, he noticed that the man's face was turning slightly pinkish, and then tinge red. His heart skipped a beat, "Oh no!" he whispered, and he got up on his tippy toes and placed his hand on the plump mans forehead, "Are you sick? Your face is red." He asked not stuttering, this only really happen when he was concerned, or when around someone he liked.

The man's forehead was cool, and Sena got back down from his toes and looked up at the man with confusion. "Well, you seem ok…but I wonder why your so red?" he asked himself,

That's when he started to feel uncomfortable, the plump man was just staring and it was awkward. Sena began to fumble with the hem of his shirt and-wait…Sena's own eyes widen and he started to freak out. '_Oh my gawd!_' he thought and he bowed again throwing a thousand apologies at once toward the man at the door. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I totally forgot that I was dressed like this, please forgive me! I beg for your forgiveness, shall I take my leave now? Oh, sir, I am very and truly sorry!" his rant was like this, and it lasted for a long while before the plump man was out of his shock.

'_He could be the one._' Was the plump's man only thought, and he grabbed the smaller boy and yanked him inside.

'_I'm getting yanked around too much today,_' Sena's only thought was as he let himself be yanked around the mansion, no Victorian horror castle, '_My wrist is starting to hurt…_' Sena was too simple minded, not thinking about where the man was taking him, but you couldn't blame him especially when he did pass out finally from lack of warmth, or fever.

* * *

When he finally came to, Sena found himself in a nice sized room. Of course, this being Sena and his brain, he just came to think that maybe he was in a Love Hotel Suite. But luckily, or unluckily, whoever had put him in that bed, had not removed his clothing, but just merely piled blankets on him. Because if that person hadn't, Sena wouldn't have looked down at his clothes, after throwing the mountain of blankets off, and see his 'leather and lace' combo 'down to earth' outfit, making him remember Agon had left him out in the middle of nowhere.

So now, as you could imagine, he started to panic. He ran to the nearest mirror, only to find that it had been covered. Hesitantly, he removed the sheet that blocked his view of himself, and stood there in silence as the sheet fell gracefully on the floor. He didn't know if it was just him and his paranoia, but he swore he felt a sudden wave of rage sore through the air. He shrugged it out of his mind, as he saw the mirror.

The mirror had been shattered, several pieces misplaced, gone, and other jagged, making his reflection be seen in more than just one place. One hand disobeyed him, and put itself on the mirror with sadness, all panic had left him now, and he could only think of how sad this was. Who could do this to such a beautiful mirror? What could have happened? But he retreated as soon as he felt a prick on his hand; he winced and said in a whisper. "Ouch," a sudden chill thrashed through Sena's body, and he shivered, a chill crawled up his spine, goose bumps covered his body and he was about to put his bleeding hand up to mouth to suck the blood off when the door opened,

It was the same plump-looking man, and once again, was in shock with Sena. His beady eyes could only look onward at Sena, as his hand was inches from his face, bleeding, the mirror had blotches of blood near the middle…'_Wait!_' the plump man thought, '_The mirror! Oh no…?_' he couldn't finish that thought as Sena walked up toward him, and smiled shyly. The larger man's heart started to go into double time,

"E-excuse me, sir?" he asked politely, even though he was basically kidnapped by this man. "M-may I trouble you, for-for a band-aid…please?" he paused as the man was apparently, really only good at staring. But continued on with what he was saying after a moment or two of awkward silence, "Um…I seemed to have cut my hand on the broken glass…" Sena gasped and shook his head violently, "I-I-I swear! I-I-I-I didn't b-b-b-break it!" he confessed, getting animated now, and very overly energetic.

The plump man could only chuckle, and he shook his head, indicating that it was alright and that he didn't have to give himself a concussion by being too animated. Sena looked at the man in question, and was about to ask why he wouldn't speak when the older one gave him a band-aid, one that came out of nowhere, and set down some tray full of containers on the bed before leaving.

Blinking several times before actually getting what this was indicating, Sena licked clean his bloodied palm and put the band-aid on. Walking swiftly to the bed, his chocolate orbs looked cautiously back at the mirror, it was dirty now, he had tainted it's purity with his vile blood. Sighing, the blithe boy noticed a napkin on the tray of spread out goodies and swiped it up, he then saw it was an array of liquids in containers; there was apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, milk of all three flavors of regular, chocolate and strawberry, pineapple and cranberry juice…the list could go on.

He was flabbergasted; never in his life had he received such hospitality, except for maybe when it was his birthday back when his mother was still alive. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it, his eyes searched through the many liquids in hopes of finding water, he found it next to what looked to be like cider. Pouring some of the water on the napkin he rushed in a trot to the mirror and began to clean off his blood from it.

Smiling to the mirror he began to apologize for his behavior toward it, and when he finished cleaning it, he felt that same strange wind change from a rage to, maybe a pleasant amusement. Almost grudgingly the small boy placed the fabric back over the beautifully horrid mirror. Looking at the bloody napkin he pondered on what to do with it, for as far as he could see there were no trash bins. Shrugging he placed it back on the tray and snatched up the nearest container and gulped it down, thirsty. Sena gasped at what he had taken a sip of, it was his favorite drink of all, beside water, and it was so rare to come by. How did they have it? He wished he hadn't drunken it all down so quickly, so fast. But, what were you going to do?

Deciding to look around, since he got bored very quickly, and it seemed like he was suppose to stay in this room. He walked around the room, opening every door-like object, the room was very beautiful, albeit small, he didn't know why he thought he was in a Love Hotel Suite when he first woke up, and maybe that was just his brain not functioning fully at the time, he had just woken up from passing out. '_Sena my dear, your never functioning fully, don't kid yourself._' He laughed at himself quietly as he peered into what he was thinking was a closet,

Speechless…even 'Comet' couldn't say anything to him.

It wasn't a closet, surly you might have guessed that by now, but instead it was a bathroom. Now, mind you, Sena has only seen his bathroom and cheap hotel bathrooms all his life. So what do you say when you see what might be a bathroom at least five times as bigger than your own bedroom? It was gorgeous to say the least.

It was themed with bamboo, everything in the room seemed to have that nice oriental style, it was…refreshing. He stepped hesitantly inside, not knowing if he was allowed in here or not, but he wanted to look around. Beside the theme of bamboo, the color scheme was greens and the shapes were circular. There wasn't a thing in the room that wasn't circled, no edges at all really, the only sad thing about the whole room was…the fact that the mirrors in here where also covered. Assuming that they too were broken, Sena willed himself not to pull off the sheets.

Letting himself get brave now, Sena did what any other person wouldn't have done.

Take a bath/shower in your kidnappers threshold, letting yourself get unguarded and have a high risk of getting killed faster. But, this was Sena, and Sena was not any other person. He was dirty, and he wanted to put on something else that wasn't so exposing, he wanted his sweat pants really bad at that moment in time.

Skipping merrily back to the bedroom, he had started the water already for the nice long bath that he was going to take, he also put some bubbles in he had found, when in the bedroom Sena decided that he would not be an ungrateful guest and be even ruder than he already was. And made the bed, and drank up all of the liquids that the nice plump man had given him, all except the grape juice; he hated grape juice, and the alcohol…he didn't want to end up like his father on some nights. He felt another tingle in the air; this time is was much more pleasant, like it was giggling at him or something. '_I wonder whats up...is it just me and my imagination or..._' He shook it off again, he has gotten told so many times to not think…maybe it was one of those times now.

After all that, he finally went back to the bathroom and used the bathroom, because, after all drinking all of that who wouldn't? And finally dipped himself into the bathtub, soaking up all the warmth and how the pure water was washing away all his muck. It was felt so pleasurable, so dainty, and so…clean. The water here had a different effect on him than it did to him at home, Sena mused on as to why that may be. But he concluded that it just might be because this could be country water and not city water.

After that long luxurious, lovely, soul cleansing bath Sena walked out of the bathroom with a nice fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, and a happy smile extended on his face. That happy smile faltered for a split second on account there on the bed, which was remade, sat a nice pair of evening-wear, all clean, folded and comfy looking. Feeling grateful for whoever had done this for him, it was probably the nice plump man; Sena began to slip off the towel to put on the evening-wear. However since this was Sena and he is not known for his good luck, but bad luck, the door opened as the towel slid to the ground.

**--Just Before Sena Awoke--**

Two glowing eyes stared at the dirty angel before him, sleeping in one of the many rooms he owned. So peaceful, so beautiful, so…_disgusting_! The glowing eyes narrowed at the little piece of flesh that just so happened seemed to be in a blissful slumber.

'_That little demon! That little stinky fleshing! What the fuck was the fucking fatty thinking? Putting him, that fucking dirty little human, into his only other fucking private room, he had better fucking hoped that little fucking fleshing was not one to be fucking curious. But really! Why did the fucking fatty put that fucking blood covered, fucking dried cum covered…AND fucking dirt covered human on one of my good beds?'_

A shadowy figure was leaning down, inward, toward the sleeping boy. What seemed to be like a hand extended to touch the sleeping face, but was interrupted when the boy stirred and his chocolate eyes began to open. At once the shadowy figure slide into one of the many dark corners to hide, and watch as the human wake up in a daze. But who wouldn't when you passed out into the sub-conscious of your mind, due to lack of internal heating.

The human threw off the mountain of blankets he didn't even knew he had, the fucking fatty knew more about his home than he did, and watched as the fleshing's eye's widen in fright as he just remembered what happen not even a few hours ago. Rolling what may have been his once glowing eyes, they had now darkened along with the darkness, he withheld a snicker…but that snicker didn't last too long as the boy fled toward his mirror.

'_NO! He mustn't touch the mirror!_' he thought, and called for his servant to come upstairs at once through the internal network system that he had. He watched in frustration as the human pulled off the sheet and looked at the mirror, the boy trembled for a second, he must have felt his strong aurora, but ignored it. Now, the shadowy figure stared at the fleshing with piqued interested, as the latter stared at the mirror as if it were a saint. This was unusual… usually when one sees a broken, shattered, hazardous and hideous, mirror, they'd back away, afraid of getting hurt. But not this boy, he even had the gall to place his hand on the mirror,

'_Shit…_' the shadowy figure thought, the worst scenarios were going through his mind, but surprisingly enough the mirror only took some of his blood, the blood smelled like sweet honey, something only monsters, like himself and the mirror's curse, could smell. To humans, the chill that they would receive as a cursed object took your blood was a peace offering; humans would think that to be a bad omen. This was only fantastic and intriguing. Why was he not thinking of the bad that may happen to him?

The human was about to lick off the blood on his hand when the fucking fatty finally came bursting into the room, with a bewildered look on his face. '_Oh right, I forgot to call him off, oh well._' The shadowy figure smirked as he now crawled from the dark corner to another one, to get a better view of things.

The dirty angel began to sweet talk the fucking fatty, and all that his servant could do was stutter and blush, what a weakling. But then again, he was more use to being alone, and a monster, than being with another human like the fucking pipsqueak. Once the fucking shrimp asked for a band-aid he started to get all energetic and flailed about, saying that he wasn't the one who broke the fucking mirror. '_Well no fucking duh!_'

The shadowy figure slipped and slided over toward his servant without the other smaller human noticing him, and whispered an order to get some clean nightwear for the fucking pipsqueak and leave it at the door. The fucking fatty smiled at this order, to Sena it looked like he was smiling about his confession, and chuckled for god knows why. And with that the shadowy figure slipped under the bed and watched within the shadows as the human boy began to treat his wound then he grabbed a napkin and poured some water on it…why did the fucking fatty put so much of their liquid drinks onto that tray? He'd have to ask later, sometimes he didn't get that fucking fatty, even though he was so easy to read, like a picture book…a child's picture book.

Once the shadow snapped out of his musing, he glanced at the human, he only snapped out of his thoughts because the mirror began to hum. Curious, the shadowy figure peeked out from under the bed and watched in amusement as the fucking shrimp began to clean off the mirror, saying sorry for tainting its beauty with his vile blood. The shadow couldn't help but laugh at this, well, not laugh, but more like chuckle.

It was sometime later that the shadowy figure thought he might as well stop staring, why? Because it would soon be that time of the day and he would 'magically' turn back. With one more amusing snicker at the dirty human, who was now going to take a bath in HIS mansion, but of course not before he made the bed and drank almost every since fucking liquid containers the fucking fatty gave him. That human boy was just too amusing for his own good, maybe he'd keep him around, not just for the fact the mirror liked him, but for the fact it'd keep him amused. Sneakily, the shadowy figure slide underneath the door and flew to his room in a rush.

He had been in there way too long, he had just barely made it into his room when the curse changed his body, he was always suppose to be in his room when this happen…if not…well…that would be said for a later date. Groaning the shadowy figure slumped against the wall as the shadows from his body now uplifted and churned. Bit by bit you could see a almost normal looking human being as the shadows left his body, he was a tall, lanky but built, blonde, and had some interesting qualities upon his well being.

Once catching his breath, the once shadowy figure, glared at the door ahead of him and marched toward the dirty humans room…no wait! That was still his room, stupid fucking human…and that fucking fatty. All the anger that he had felt when he was a shadow had come back, and once he got to the door he saw the evening-wear the fucking fatty had left for him as he had asked. Sighing the blonde whacked his forehead with his palm, he couldn't stay mad at his fucking fatty, too fucking kind for his own too fucking good.

Rolling his leafy green eyes he stormed into the room, only to find that the dirty fucking human was still taking a bath, in his fucking bathroom. He then threw the clothes vanity, mumbling a hello toward his mirror, who had protested when the blonde just walked away without saying anything, and made the bed properly, he had a certain way he liked things. And then placed the clothes down on the bed, he was about to sit down at the vanity and wait for the fucking human when he heard the fucking fatty call for him, in distress.

'_If this is about the fucking birds again, I fucking warned you! I fucking said not to fucking touch them! Or if this is about my fucking animals downstairs, oooh fucking fatty…you don't even want to know what will happen to you!_' he thought menacingly through the internal network as he raced toward his useless servant.

**---After The Misunderstanding---**

Once that was all taken care of, the blonde angrily stomped upstairs. The fucking fatty had just slipped and nobody else wanted to stop and help the fucking fatty get up, this pissed the blonde even more then what would have happened with his birds or animals. He had just wasted a whole five minutes of his life of listening to the fucking fatty cry about how nobody respects him anymore, and he wished that he had an apprentice or someone to look up to him. Well, not that it matters too much, not like his life is going anywhere at the moment.

The blonde was just thinking about his curse, and how he should probably start working on getting one of the mirrors a little better, maybe not as cracked or something, when he opened the door to his fucking dirty humans room. His emerald eyes widen as he saw the human's birthday suit show all its glory when the towel slipped down. "Well…" he started smirking a bit, "This is more of a welcome then I was expecting, do you take cash or credit fucking pipsqueak?"

* * *

Aaaaannnnnnddddd....stop. Well, hahaha, sorry for the humongous wait for the second chapter!! **::bows a thousand times::**

Please, forgive me! I had stumbled upon a writers block as I was putting the finishing touches, after the part where the chapter separates into Hiruma's point of view, I had everything in my mind so perfectly, then I lost the paper I wrote it on. So I tried to type it by memory, only to have it messed up. I actually went into a depression and stopped coming onto Fanfiction for a little while because of this, then when I did find the paper, my backpack is a blackhole I swear...I totally lost the groove to writing it. So it it seems my writing style had weakened when it got to Hiruma, that is why, I'm so sorry and ashamed! _;;;

But anyways, sorry for the wait again my lovely loyal fans, and please do not expect another chapter for quite sometime, I know there is always an excuse for me, and several writers. However I am rather busy with trying to find Colleges, and I must be ready for when I have to leave my parents nest and spread my own wings into this world. But thy shan't fear too long, I still write when I am free, and I am already getting close to ending the third chapter of this story...I just have the ideas spread all over the sheet of paper and now I must put it all together in order! Wish me luck my fans! And also, I would like you all to thank_** Photo shy HxS 2.0**_ for this chapter, this fan had given me some inspiration! And made me work harder on overcoming my writers block, so please do thank 'em!

With that, arrivederci!

**:::bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1:::**


End file.
